All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Ladyhuntress36
Summary: With Finnick away in the Capitol, Annie runs to escape the holiday merriment that is spreading through the district. After a day at sea Annie finds that some Christmas wishes do come true and that the holidays are a time to be with those you love best.


All I Want For Christmas Is You

Author: ladyhuntress36

Rating: T

Summary: With Finnick away in the Capitol, a depressed Annie takes to the sea to escape the holiday merriment that is spreading through the district. After a day of fishing at sea Annie finds that some Christmas wishes do come true and the holidays are not as bleak as she thought.

A/N: This is my first ever Hunger Games fic and it's about my favorite pairing, Annie/Finnick. This story takes place before the books and was written as part of a Secret Santa. Hope you enjoy, and I wish you all a fantastic holiday season! Happy Reading!

All I Want For Christmas Is You

The rays of the afternoon sun reflected off the gentle waves that lapped the side of the small boat which sailed through the water. The water, normally busy with the comings and goings of fishermen was unusually empty, holding only the one small boat with a makeshift sail and containing a single person. Looking out at the shore, Annie Cresta swept her long brown hair behind her ear, sighed deeply, and curled up against the side of the boat.

Even over the sound of the water the songs and evidence of merriment reached Annie from the shore, the very sounds she had taken to the water to avoid. Annie knew her flight from Victor's Village was childish and dramatic but she couldn't help it. She had awoken this morning alone in her empty and usually unoccupied house. Unable to bear the silence she had dressed quickly and headed for the main section of the district to watch the children of the fishermen and traders running around the square.

Annie loved watching the children play, revealing in the innocence that she no longer had, innocence that was ripped from her. She was able to have some peace until one of the little boys picked up a stick and started swinging at his friend. Suddenly and without warning the warm and sandy shores of District 4 faded from sight and a rocky terrain took its place. Horrific images passed in front of her eyes, a black haired boys smiling face, that same boy, surrounded by people, an axe swinging through the air, and the struggling forms of people treading water. Throwing her hands over her ears to block out the screaming she started laughing uncontrollably, feeling her body shake in response to her mania.

The worst of it was that when she returned to herself, there was no one there beside her. There was no one to hold her gently and whisper that all would be well, no one to chase away the bad dreams and memories. Finnick had left for the capitol four days prior and with him he seemed to take Annie's remaining sanity.

The sounds of voices carrying over the water stirred Annie from her thoughts. Sitting up she looked around and saw another small boat, bearing a young boy and a man who looked to be his father. They both held fishing poles and the boy held a small net in his other hand. As though sensing her gaze the boy looked up and seeing Annie he smiled.

"How are the fish biting Ms. Annie?" The boy asked her cheerfully.

Annie felt an answering smile light her face despite her somber mood. The children of the district were always so kind to her. They knew something was off about her but they never ostracized her, never made her feel like she was less.

"I don't know Bowen; I haven't really been doing much fishing." Annie told him, maneuvering her boat close enough to recognize the child onboard.

"Papa and I are catching fish for our holiday dinner." He told her proudly.

"Good for you, helping your Papa and providing for your family." She praised him, giggling slightly at the look of exasperated fondness on his father's face.

"Yes he should be a great help if he doesn't scare the fish away with all his chattering." The elder man teased, poking his son gently in the side and smiling at his resulting giggles.

"Will you fish with us Ms. Annie; Papa always says any task needing doing is better with company." Bowen asked her.

It took a bit of persuading and required the borrowing of a spare fishing poll but soon the three of them had cast their lines. Bowen took it upon himself to entertain them with stories of just about anything, enjoying the new audience he had. In the end they were all successful though Annie gave the fish she caught to the pair, insisting that she did not need them. All too soon in Annie's opinion the sun began to set and goodbyes were said as the boats made their way back to the shore.

Bowen and his father were met at the shore by his mother and watching the man pick up his wife and spin her around was too much. Annie turned and ran, the screams of the past ringing in her ears. Reaching Victor's Village she turned right instead of left heading for Finnick's house. Once inside she ran to his bedroom and dove onto the bed. It smelled like him. The real him, not the makeup covered, polished and primed version that the Capitol turned him into. Annie breathed in the calming smell of sand and seaweed, along with something she couldn't place that was just distinctly Finnick. For one moment she could close her eyes and pretend that Finnick was here and not off in the Capitol being passed around to whomever President Snow saw fit.

They thought she didn't know, and Finnick tried his hardest to keep it from her but she lost her sanity in the Hunger Games, not her intelligence. He did it for her, smiled that fake, flirtatious, and empty smile and slept with whoever desired him to keep her safe. She knew it and it broke her heart anew whenever she dwelled on it.

Through her rapidly forming tears she heard the bedroom door push open and a set of footsteps move inside.

"Go away Mags, I'm not coming out. What use are the holidays without him, what use is joy and merriment when I am stuck here and Finnick is trapped in the Capitol, shown off like some great trophy." Annie sulked bitterly, burying her head into his pillow.

She heard the footsteps move but in the wrong direction, closer to her rather than further away. Annie waited but when the footsteps didn't move again she sighed.

"I... I love him," Annie admitted, "There are so many reasons I shouldn't but I do and it kills me whenever he has to go to the Capitol. I know what happens there and I know why it happens. He suffers for me, to protect me, he's always protecting me. I know he would wish for me to be happy but the simple truth is that I will find no joy in this district without him"

"I know, that's why I'm here."

The voice that sounded in the room caused Annie's breath to catch in her throat, the voice wasn't Mags, in fact it wasn't even female. It was a voice she knew well, a voice she would have been able to pick out anywhere. She rolled over on the bed and looked up… right into the green eyes and smiling face of Finnick Odair.

"Finnick!" Annie shouted with joy, leaping out of the bed and throwing herself at the tall, bronze-haired man.

Finnick laughed and caught her in his arms, pulling her body in close to his own. Annie leaned her head against his chest and listened to the beating of his heart.

"How is this possible? How are you here?" Annie mumbled against his chest.

"I called in just about ever favor I have ever collected and used a few of the secrets I've heard over the years to wiggle my way out." Finnick told her.

"President Snow won't be happy when he finds out."

Finnick laughed, "No I don't suspect he will be, but do you know what?"

"What?"

"I can't really find it in me to care."

Finnick pulled Annie away from his chest and cupped his hands gently around her face before leaning down and pressing his lips softly against hers. The kiss deepened and Annie brought her hands up to tangle them in his hair while one of Finnick's arms moved to wrap around her waist.

It was sweet and gentle and full of love, a kiss that could drive away Annie's flashbacks and Finnick's nightmares. A kiss that was had only behind closed doors when the playboy of the Capitol was free to simply be a man in love with a women, a kiss that called back the sanity of a poor mad girl from District 4.

The sound of a throat clearing was heard by the pair but neither acknowledged it, busy as they were looking into each other's eyes. Their gazing was interrupted when a large net, neatly and skillfully woven was tossed over them. The pair, surprised and unsuspecting lost their balance and fell in a tangle of limbs and bodies to the floor.

Looking towards the door Annie and Finnick saw Mags standing in the doorway with a look of indulgent annoyance on her face.

"Now I thought the two of you might be interested in some of the dinner I have been making all day but by all means continue staring at each other like morphling addled fools if you desire. It's not every day I make my Five Fish Stew and I'm just as happy to eat it on my own." Mags told them with just a touch of snark.

"Did you say Five Fish Stew?" Finnick asked excitedly, perking up as best he could given his tangled position on the floor.

Mags' expression softened as she said, "Yes well Annie over there is not the only one happy to have you home for the holidays Finnick Odair."

Finnick blushed and then smiled brilliantly at his old mentor, looking much like an overexcited puppy receiving praise from its master.

"It makes my old heart glad to see you here but I'll stick to making you food. I leave the gushy declarations of love and affection to Annie; after all, I am way out of your league Odair." Mags finished with a smirk before turning around and walking out of the room.

Annie laughed at the indignant look on Finnick's face until he turned towards her with a wicked look in his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

Finnick laughed, leaning up and gathering some of the netting around him.

"Don't you remember my dear; I have a great deal of skill in catching things in my net." He said wickedly.

With a quick smirk he pounced, bundling a squirming Annie up in the net before leaning down to again capture her lips in a passionate kiss. Annie managed to slip her hands out from the net and a carefully timed pull had Finnick sprawled out of the ground beside her. The both laughed and Annie rolled over to rest in Finnick's arms.

"I love you Annie Cresta, you and no other. The Capitol may own my body but you own my heart." Finnick told her solemnly, the same phrase he had repeated to her every time he returned from the Capitol and the actions he was forced into there.

" I love you too Finnick, you who are my protector, my stability and strength. The only light I know of that can chase away my darkness."

The pair stayed entwined there, simply taking joy from the other's company until a voice shattered their silence.

"You two have three minutes to get downstairs and make it to my house or I am coming up with cold water!" Mags shouted.

Rolling his eyes Finnick got to his feet and began the process of untangling them from the net.

"Coming Mother!" He called sarcastically as he worked.

Finally they both were free and after taking Annie's hand they made their way downstairs and out the door, walking into the next house on the right where Mags lived. The dining room table inside was filled with delicious looking food and as they stood admiring the meal Mags walked in through the kitchen carrying a large pot of her famous Five Fish Stew.

"Merry Christmas Mags," They chorused, grinning at the old women who had mentored and continued to look after them both.

"Merry Christmas," Mags replied.

Looking around Annie sighed happily. She was surrounded by the people she loved most in the world, about to partake in a scrumptious holiday meal. Oh things weren't perfect, they never were. Finnick would eventually have to pay for maneuvering his way out of the Capitol and things were never really okay with Annie. She knew deep down that her Hunger Games's had scarred her, could feel that her hold on sanity was shaky at best. It was a constant fight to stay in the moment and not return to the past and the horrors that seemed implanted in her mind.

Finnick squeezed her hand and she smiled up at him, moving to take a seat next to him and across from Mags as they began to pass out the food.

"Merry Christmas Annie," Finnick told her happily as he spooned an ample amount of Five Fish Stew into his bowl.

"Merry Christmas Finnick," She told him.

Things would never be perfect, not for three survivors of the Hunger Games, but right now in this moment with the man she loved by her side and the women who was a second mother to her seated across the table Annie thought things were pretty great.

"Merry Christmas indeed," Annie thought joyously, as Finnick reached out to hold her hand. "A Merry Christmas indeed."


End file.
